five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Night's At Fredbear's Remains
Five Night's At Fredbear's Remains is a fan game made by agentpman1. Summary After a report of a young teen gone missing in an old abandoned freddy fazbear's pizza restaurant found in the middle of nowhere, Someone gets hired to check out the place for 5 nights until they close it down. However, he had later found out that there was a new animatronic in one of the cameras. With only the help of his flashlight, the old, rusty doors, and the cameras to keep him safe until 6 am. Just remember one thing: You are never alone... Characters FRED The main Antagonist of the game. He isn't so active in nights 1, and 2. But he gets very active in later nights. Shaded Animatronics Shaded animatronics are shaded versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They act, and look similar to phantom animatronics in fnaf 3. They don't kill you, but do mess up your ventilation. They look like darker, and more shaded. Freddy has his fnaf 2 appearance, Bonnie has his fnaf 2 appearance, but with a face, Chica has her fnaf 1 appearance, and foxy has his fnaf 1 appearance. They only appear in nights 2 and 3. Toy Animatronics Toy animatronics return in this game. However, they are slightly damaged. Mangle and BB are not present. They only appear in the second restaurant. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy doesn't have to many damages, but he does have a few cracks in his arms, legs, and body. He is also missing an eyebrow, and his nose. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is missing half of one of his ears. His right hand is missing, and his left foot is extremely damaged. Toy Chica Toy chica doesn't have to much damages. But she is missing her beak, and has some cracks on her body. Her left eye is completely endoskeleton, while the right is normal. The Puppet The Puppet isn't damaged, but he does have a few changes. His tears are dark blue, and his stripes are purple. Purple Guy Animatronic The Purple Guy Animatronic is a small easter egg that can appear in any night. He looks exactly like Roxo1987's purple guy, but he is a darker shade of purple, and is completely eyeless. He acts similar to golden freddy from the second fnaf game, and has a similar jumpscare. However, he crashes the game. That isn't the only thing he can do, however. On very rare occasions, he can replace your desktop with an eyeless picture of FRED. You can always change it back, however. He can appear at any night. Vandal Vandal is only active on nights 4 to 5. He is extremely active, and can sometimes appear right away. He can emit a loud noise which can lure the animatronics to you. If you don't get him out of your office, he'll jumpscare you. Freddy Fazbear Freddy himself appears in the game, as an easter egg. Sometimes on cam 8 or 7 (get it? lol), A poster of Freddy With human eyes will appear. If You get attacked by FRED, Freddy will jumpscare you instead. This only happens on night 5, and it's extremely rare. SMILEY Smiley is an unknown Animatronic that appears in your office on rare occasions. He will stay there for a while, but he will eventually jumpscare you. He crashes your game, and leaves a picture of Smiley on your desktop. Phone Calls Night 1 Call Night 2 Call Night 3 Call Gallery Five Nights at Fredbear's Remains.png|First Teaser mage FRED 2.png|A promotional Pic for the game Five Nights at Fredbear's Remains Teaser 3.png|Teaser 3 (Credit to Roxo1987 and http://yoshiderp25.deviantart.com/art/Purple-Man-animatronic-517045563 Five Nights at Fredbear's Remains Custom Night.png|Custom night Real soon 2 test.PNG|The Ending photo that shows a picture of a cartoonish looking Vandal, along with Old Vandal Videos Trivia *Mangle and BB don't appear in the game, unlike the other toy animatronics. However, they do appear in the minigames. *This is FRED's first appearance in a game. He may appear in other games, but this has yet to be confirmed. *This was the first time Bonnie from fnaf 2 appears with a face. Category:Games